


Baked Apples

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel - Fandom, Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadence_k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cadence_k).



Mal don't take too kindly to being paid in fruit, so Kaylee steals away with all the apples she can carry while he haggles with Huck, and presents them to Fred like they're every kind of treasure.

"It's been too long since we've had real food like this," Fred says in wonder. "I'll bake them for us. Ever have baked apples?"

"Sure," Kaylee says, and Fred takes a moment to understand. 'Tain't often their childhoods overlap like that. "Know what's sweeter than baked apples?" Kaylee asks.

"Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Nope," Kaylee grins, and Fred grins back.


End file.
